QuTePaI
by Quackquill
Summary: In her eyes, ties are steak, hair is eel, lips are candy...She lives a life of unpredictability. And now she's in highschool wreaking havoc and hilarity everywhere she goes. But...maybe she's doing more than starting a club: she's changing people's lives.
1. Chapter 1

QuTePaI

In her eyes, ties are steak, hair is eel, lips are candy...She lives a life of unpredictability. And now she's in highschool wreaking havoc and hilarity everywhere she goes. But...maybe she's doing more than starting a club: she's changing people's lives.

**Life as A MangkA sure is hard…**

"While the wind blows at her auburn hair and the sun glints in her eyes…she draws out a silver blade and raises it above her head…the beast cries in terror recognizing her great and powerful and fearful and destructive and ALMIGHTY POWERS! Then! At last, a whirlwind surrounds her and she strikes splitting the monster in two! Once again she has heroically saved the world and her town... and her seriously hot and attractive boyfriend swoops down to kiss her—"

"Stupid! Why did you put that part in?" A young man in a striped tie shouts angrily.

Sakura looks up, startled, "But it's only natural for the heroine to have a hot boyfriend."

"You're hopeless! So is your story! UGH!" Interestingly phrased words begin streaming out of his mouth like fish poop water. Sakura looks at the clock hungrily.

Finally the man calms down and strokes his goatee, "Okay. The problem is not the fact that there is romance in an action story…that's only natural. The issue is that this plot is implausible and there is an entire lack of development! You only have three characters! The heroine, her boyfriend, and the villain! What kind of story is this?"

"I think it's a great story." Sakura fixates her stare on his tie…why does it look so much like steak at the moment?

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! You think everything you write is perfectly fine! Who hired you? Just who hired you?" He screams, tearing his hair out.

"Um. You did?"

:Bzzzttttt…Scene taken out:

He flops back into his chair, his shirt ripped with a tie missing...the desk has been entirely cleared away in one swoop and everything is in a pile on the floor.

Sakura hides the slobbery tie behind her as he closes his eyes and begins to speak again, "Okay. You're fired."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I can't stand this any longer. I'll call dad and tell him to bring you back." He picks up the phone from the floor and begins punching in numbers.

"But my dream is to be a mangaka! And then have my own anime and live-action series! Then I can be my own character's voice-actor!" Sakura jumps to her feet, pinning down his hand.

"You can't. Because you suck beyond help!" He shrugs off her hand.

"ONII-CHAN YOU BAKAAAA!" She roars and bites his hand.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUCKKK!"

:Ten minutes later:

Sakura is standing outside of the building with a chewed-up tie dangling from her mouth and tears running down her face. A taxi pulls up and she stuffs her bags inside, still sniffing. She looks back up at the building one last time to see her brother waving, a cigarette in his hand.

"And don't even think about coming back!" He slams the window shut.

Sakura screams back at him, "I hated doing your laundry anyways!" She slams the taxi door shut and continuously blows raspberries at the window.

"Uh…excuse me lady but please stop that."

She begins to cry loudly.

* * *

"My father is at work. My brother is at work. Why can't I work too? They don't care about me at all…" Sakura puts down her pen and gazes at a photo with a heavy sigh, "Okaa-san, I promised you that I would fulfill my dreams. They promised me too. And you promised me as well…so why isn't it working out? What should I do now?"

Sakura places down the frame back on her desk and accidentally knocks down an album. She bends down to pick it up.

"Ouch!" She rubs the back of her head after hitting the desk, but then notices that something has slipped out of the album. She looks at it and…

Suddenly her eyes widen, her mouth opens agape and she is hit in the head with a painful epiphany.

"Oh Mummy I knew you would send another heavenly message to me! I'm going to do it right this time! Trust me!"

* * *

"Moshi moshi? Otou-san? Otou-san! I'm going back to school!" Fujitaka drops his cell phone in shock. "Hello? Hello daddy? DADDY!" The phone line goes dead.

Quickly he picks up his phone and immediately begins dialing, "Touya! –_What…I'm slee—_SAKURA IS GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" He screams, excited. "_What? Is that all you wanted to say? Of course I already knew that…why did you think I kicked her out of my apartment? Hello?" _But Fujitaka had already thrown his phone down and rushed around his classroom jumping in joy.

* * *

Meanwhile… Sakura looks at her phone confusedly but just slips it back into her skirt pocket, shrugging.

She looks into a hand mirror and smiles for it. "Wow! I smile so prettily!" Her smile looks like a dying weasel.

She looks around excitedly. The principal's office is extremely neat and tidy, not a speck of dust anywhere. The door opens and the principal enters. She sits down at the desk in a large comfy black chair. Sakura wonders what it would be like to sink into it if she were as fat as that lady.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san." The principle smiles, "I'm Tadanki Chino."

"Hello Tadanki-sama." Sakura says courteously, wondering why there's such an ugly mole on the tip of the lady's nose.

"Ah-hem, so I was looking at your record…you've only been to elementary school, but other than that you've been home schooled. I can understand that you want to return to highschool…but you've already finished all the courses and requirements to graduate a year ago…"

"I want to start my own club."

"Uh…excuse me? Your own club? That's your only reason for—"

"You've got a problem with that?"

"Ur…no. Ah-hem. But…"

"Okay then, good. I'll be going to class now." Sakura picks up her schoolbag and exits the room. The lady just stares, not realizing that inside her gut is fuming.

* * *

a/n: okay so excuse the extreme profanity. there will be more no doubt later on. i feel guilty. i must be the queen of starting stories and never finishing them. But trust me, this one will at least have two or three chapters! comforting, right? haha...not.

anyways, this is kind of for my own hilarity, so if you don't think it's funny i do. And it's also a kind of parady of ccs characters in a way, not really, but sort of...you'll see in the next chapter. everything is so twisted. i like it! haha...


	2. Chapter 2

QuTePaI

In her eyes, ties are steak, hair is eel, lips are candy...She lives a life of unpredictability. And now she's in highschool wreaking havoc and hilarity everywhere she goes. But...maybe she's doing more than starting a club: she's changing people's lives.

* * *

**Fresh Eel Is The Best!**

"Good morning Li-kun!"

Syaoran looks up then jumps, "M-m-morning!"

"Tomoyo-chan! Good morning!"

"Morning Chiharu-san!" Tomoyo turns and sits down, smoothing out her skirt.

Syaoran slowly sits back down, still staring at the girl three seats away from him.

Chiharu notices it and then whispers to Tomoyo, "Look…the school delinquent is staring at you again!"

Tomoyo looks over at Syaoran and gives a fleeting smile, then looks back at Chiharu, "What about it?"

"Of course," Chiharu rolls her eyes, "The ever-popular and prettiest girl in the school can win the heart of every and any man."

"Don't be silly, Chiharu. Not _everyone_." She smiles sweetly but her eyes glance over at Eriol.

"You mean the Ice Prince?" Chiharu smirks. "He's cold to everyone, don't fret over it."

"Yes…but just who can make him thaw?" Tomoyo leans on one hand in an endearing way. She catches him looking at her and she puts a finger on her lips suggestively. Eriol gags and turns away. "Look, he's secretly pretending to resist my charms."

Syaoran watches this jealously and gives Eriol a death glare. Eriol answers with an amused smile, which infuriates Syaoran.

"You bastard!" Syaoran rises, knocking over all the chairs surrounding him. He marches over to Eriol and grabs him by the collar, "You think you're all that! Fuck you!"

Eriol looks calm. His eyes have a cold glint that drives shivers down Syaoran's spine. But he just shoves Eriol and then returns to his seat angrily.

Just then the door opens. Takashi steps in smiling pleasantly.

"Hello class. I hope all of you have been behaving properly. We have a new student today, hopefully all of you will—"

"Yanagizawa!" Someone gruffly shouts.

Takashi looks startled and bows, "Good morning Terada-sensei…"

"Are you trying to take over my job?" The classroom laughs.

"Well…I…" Takashi returns to his seat silently. The classroom is still laughing.

"Anyways…like Yanagizawa said…_glare_…we have a new student today. Please treat her kindly. Come in!"

The door opens and Sakura steps in. She smiles while Terada-sensei is writing her name on the board.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I hope you all eat me well."

The class stares.

"Uh…I think she meant she hopes you treat her well?" The class breaks out into, "Ohhhhs…"

"Is that my seat there?" Sakura points to the one next to Syaoran. In fact, all of the chairs surrounding him are empty.

"Er…whichever you like?"

As she walks to her seat, she chooses the one to the right of him. He immediately scowls, "Not that one."

"Why?" She asks, unaffected.

"Because you bitch!"

She jots that down in a notebook pulled out of her sleeve, "Hm…alliteration…"

"You want to go to hell?" He growls.

"Rhetoric question…"

"Rhetoric my dick! Get the fuck out of that fuckin chair!"

"Repetition…"

He raises a fist and punches her.

"Oh! 50 yen!" She bends down, dodging the punch. Syaoran stares at her, a bit shocked.

"We'll settle this right here during break, okay?" Sakura scribbles a note and passes it to him.

"Meet me right here again during break. Are you screwing with me! You already told me this!" He crumples the note and throws it back at her.

"I thought you were a delinquent but you don't know the rules at all!" She shakes her head sadly, "There's always an appointment made on paper. Then people can find the dead bodies."

"Like yours?" He scoffs.

"Maybe. Now don't talk to me." She stares at the board for one minute and then flops onto her desk, asleep.

Syaoran stares at her disgustedly. What the hell is wrong with this bitch? He scowls and at first has an urge to throw eraser shavings at the girl…but then he looks past Sakura three desks away where _she _sits….

"So that's how it is." Sakura's head suddenly blocks his view, "You don't want me to sit here because of that girl…"

"Are you retarded?" He flushes.

"How interesting." Sakura opens her notebook and scribbles down some notes, "School delinquent likes prettiest girl in the class. Hm." She looks around the room silently, scribbling other things down.

Syaoran grabs her notebook and rips it into two. She takes out yet another one and shoves it in his face, "If you want one, tell me so." She takes it back and flashes one of her dead-weasel grins, "Oh, and by the way…this one is r-i-p-proof."

What the hell? Did she just say rip-proof? He feels like banging his head on the desk with such a stupid girl sitting beside him.

* * *

The bell rings. Finally, break arrives.

Sakura suddenly stands up, "Everyone who is interested me, I have flyers with my personal information."

Everyone stares.

"Who the hell would be interested in you?" Syaoran scoffs.

"You can have the first one." She hands him a flyer.

"I don't want this!" He crumples it and chucks it at someone's head. That someone stands up and yells at him, "What are you doing crazy!" Then sits back down again, shivering in fear.

"Oh? Did someone just call me crazy?" Syaoran stands up, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey. I have a personal appointment with you. Didn't you hear me?" Sakura stands up and grabs his wrist, "Didn't you want me to change my seat!"

"So pick any seat but that one!"

"I don't want to. I've investigated this classroom and that spot is the teacher's blind spot. I want to sit there and so I will. You're the one who will have to change your seat. If you want to see your pretty princess—" Syaoran suddenly punches her face.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo suddenly stands up, "Punching a girl's face! That was horrible of you! I would never forgive you in my lifetime!"

Syaoran, hurt, staggers back and falls into his seat. Sakura raises an eyebrow at his reaction. _He seriously likes that girl?_

She looks at Tomoyo and surveys her…raven locks, big sparkly eyes, red lips, pale skin…she really is beyond pretty.

"It hurts." Sakura is tearing up… "My face…"

Tomoyo immediately takes initiative, "Come with me to the bathroom, I'll help it look better."

Sakura nods weakly, then turns back to grin widely at Syaoran _Haha! Sucker! _He opens his mouth to curse at her but Tomoyo suddenly glares. He immediately looks down at his feet.

At the bathroom, Tomoyo helps apply a wet paper on Sakura's swollen cheek, "There. It'll look better." She smiles.

Tomoyo's analysis begins. Bushy brown hair having been horribly treated and doesn't even look washed…sickly green eyes…dark skin…an indifferent voice…this girl was perfect as a lackey. She grins. Putting this girl next to herself would only make her beauty shine even further. It was perfect.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing…just that it's such a sad thing that your beautiful face got punched like that. I understand how important a girl's face is…" Tomoyo looked truly concerned. But not like Sakura would fall for that.

"Oh. I don't care about my face at all. I only like fresh eel." Sakura wonders why Tomoyo's hair suddenly looks like eels.

Tomoyo grimaces…this girl was totally weird. Then she smiles brightly. Even better! It makes herself look so mature…

"Would you like to have lunch with me today? In fact, why don't we become friends!" Tomoyo clasps her hands together cutely. Now she'll say she's so grateful to have such a pretty friend!

"Already? Shouldn't we do some cat-fighting first?" Sakura has an urge to grab Tomoyo's hair and eat it. Cat-fighting would be a great excuse.

"What?" Tomoyo looks shocked.

"Most of the time," Sakura grins, remembering a chapter from a manga. "Girls who cat-fight over stupid things afterwards become the greatest friends. They don't have anything ugly to hide anymore. Girls who become friends right away are either devising some underlying motive, superficial, or just plain stupid."

Tomoyo gapes.

"Er…where did you hear this?" Tomoyo begins to worry if she's been seen through.

"I don't know. So, should we catfight?" Sakura grins. Tomoyo winces…

:A few minutes later:

Sakura and Tomoyo look in the mirror. Tomoyo is crying and brushing her hair, gently smoothing out all the crinkles and knots and wringing out all the slobber. Her makeup is ruined and her clean clothes are smudged. She feels like hating Sakura to death.

Sakura looks exactly the same as before. Only cleaner. It was an odd fight. All Sakura could think of doing was chewing on Tomoyo's hair like a dog. All Tomoyo could do was be bothered by the horrible kinks in Sakura's hair and smooth it all out and then rub out all the crinkles on Sakura's shirt.

"That felt great." Sakura grinned.

Tomoyo looked woefully at the girl beside her, clenching her teeth.

"Didn't you get all your stress out?"

"No…it got worse."

"At least you're honest now."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you."

"Okay I'll see you during lunch."

"No! Wait! You think I can go out like this?" Tomoyo screams.

Sakura looks at Tomoyo and shrugs, "You look fine."

Tomoyo feels her hand trembling to slap this girl.

"Oh! But… I actually have an extra school uniform. Do you want it? They gave it to me but it was too big. I was going to return it but…"

"YES! Give it to me! Go get it. I'll be hiding in a stall…" Tomoyo pushes Sakura out, "Phew…"

Sakura stands outside bewildered. "Wow. She actually believed me?"

* * *

N: I found this buried somewhere in my old documents. This chapter was relatively boring -yawn- but the next chapter was so hilarious that I decided I wanted to put up the few chapters I'd written.

Yes. This is somewhat of a parody of CCS and the characters have horrible personalities. I think it's endearing and hilarious, and leaves a lot more room for character development.


	3. What nightmare has befallen upon us?

QuTePaI

In her eyes, ties are steak, hair is eel, lips are candy...She lives a life of unpredictability. And now she's in highschool wreaking havoc and hilarity everywhere she goes. But...maybe she's doing more than starting a club: she's changing people's lives.

* * *

**What Nightmare has Befallen on Us?**

Sakura is standing in the cafeteria wondering if she should have the melon bun or the noodle bun…

"No more melon bun!" A guy shouted, proudly raising up the last one.

Sakura gasps. She wanted melon bun, of course! She darts over and tackles the guy only realizing that…

"You crazy bitch!"

It's the wrong person.

"Oh. It's you. Why are you in my way?" She shoves Li and reaches for the melon bun, but he grabs onto her and is about ready to slam her into the ground…

"KINOMOTO!"

Everyone is silent, still, shocked, and staring at the monstrous sight before them that was every man's nightmare and every woman's dream.

Tomoyo stands wearing a hideously dirty uniform with medusa hair and an ugly scowl on her face.

Her reputation has been shattered! But what does she care when this girl…this horrid ugly strange alien…has done horrible things to her! The utter humiliation she has suffered! But none of it matters anymore…all that matters is getting rid of _her_! That GIRL WILL PAY!

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KINOMOTO!"

"You mind adding a –chan behind that?"

"YOU –omit-!" Tomoyo roared and leaped… tearing Sakura's hair, clothes, and flesh apart.

Or so in her dreams.

Tomoyo woke up suddenly, gasping and panting. She clutched her racing heart and blinked in the darkness.

"A horrible dream…a horrible nightmare…oh the horror!" Tomoyo fell back into her pillow. It had seemed so…real?

She could not fall back asleep for the rest of the night.

By morning she was in her uniform and afraid to step past the school gate. For some reason her feet wouldn't budge.

What had happened yesterday? Had her dream come true? What had happened! She had to know! She couldn't dare face humiliation, sneers, and snickers…all these years of glory and fame and beauty, her face couldn't fall now!

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo gasped and spun around, her eyes wide and bulging.

"What are you doing?"

Oh no. She dreaded and hated and despised the face, the being, the existence of this girl before her. _Sakura Kinomoto…you will pay…_

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Uh…walking to school. You're going to be late like that." She walked ahead.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm, "No! Wait! You have to tell me…what happened yesterday?" She whispered, trembling.

Sakura stared. Then looked up, trying to recall…

"Fried fish."

"What?"

"I had fried fish for dinner."

"No you idiot! What happened between us yesterday!" Tomoyo hated this girl!

"Oh. I wouldn't know."

"Huh? Why not!"

"I can only remember what I had for dinner, lunch, and breakfeast."

Tomoyo remembered her dream…

"Did you have melon bread or noodle bread for lunch!"

"How did you know what I wanted to eat for lunch?"

Tomoyo gasped. She slunk into horror. So yesterday's dream _had _been true! How could she face the world now! How! Why! What had she done!

"It was noodle bread. They ran out of melon bread and I couldn't get the last one." Sakura nodded.

"Oh my god…what do I do!" Tomoyo cried.

"What did you do?" Sakura stared, wide-eyed.

Tomoyo suddenly stared at Sakura, "Wait a minute. If I ripped you to pieces yesterday, why the hell are you still here?"

"You ripped who to pieces?"

"You of course!"

"Hm, I don't remember that."

"Yes! So it didn't happen! Ha ha…ha..ha ha ha…" Tomoyo began laughing like a relieved maniac.

"Oh! Now I remember! You did something funny yesterday."

Tomoyo perked up, "What! What did I do?"

"You came to the cafeteria yesterday…"

Tomoyo screamed.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Sakura snapped impatiently.

"No, go on…" Her face was pale as a ghost.

"All mad and stuff…"

"Was my hair messy? Did I look like a beast? Was my uniform dirty? Did I reek of onions?"

"Er…no? You were wearing the new uniform I gave you."

Tomoyo blinked, "Oh. Really?"

"Yah. Then you came and…"

"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan! What are you two doing out here? Go in, go in!" Chiharu smiled brightly.

"Oh, Chiharu-chan." Tomoyo smiled weakly. She grabbed hold of Chiharu and whispered, "Did I do anything strange yesterday?"

Chiharu blushed, "No…why do you ask?"

"No, you're blushing. What did I do! Tell me!"

"I…"

The bell rang.

"Look! We're late." Chiharu pouted, "Tomoyo! This is my first time being late, thanks to you! Hurry!"

They ran into the classroom. Tomoyo leaned towards Sakura desperately, "What did I do! What did I do Kinomoto! Sakura-chan! You must tell me!" She began shaking Sakura in a frenzy.

"Er…Daidouji…are you alright?"

"Yes Terada sensei." Tomoyo calmed herself. Then turned to Sakura again with pleading eyes.

Sakura shrugged then whispered…

"Yesterday you came to the cafeteria…you saw me…came near me…" Tomoyo bit her lip. "And then we sat down together to eat noodle buns…afterwards…"

Tomoyo suddenly stood up and screamed.

"I FARTED?"

The class stared. Terada-sensei dropped his book. Then he picked it up and said uneasily, "Er…Daidouji…thank you…for…sharing your personal information?"

Tomoyo suddenly flushed and sat back down. She feelt like burying her head inside her desk.

Oh the relief…but oh the humiliation once again…could this Sakura girl bring nothing but bad luck?

The hatred inside her only grew.

* * *

Syaoran leaned over towards Sakura, "Um…what did she ask you?"

"She asked me if you have six-packs."

Syaoran's eyes widened. He sat erect and rubbed his chest, concerned. Then he leaned over again, "Er…tell her she can check them out anytime…"

"She says she doesn't want to."

"Eh? You didn't even ask her you bitch!"

"I know without asking."

"You!" He raised a fist.

"Want to punch my face? Tomoyo would get ma-ad."

He put down his fist.

"Besides. You don't even have six-packs." She sneered.

"Ha. I do." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Of course I do. I'm so buff and manly…"

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you show them to her. We have swimming during PE."

He gulps, "We do?"

"My butt hurts. Do we sit in school for this long everyday?"

He glares at her.

"What. You're a delinquent, don't you skip school?"

"I do!" He said, flustered.

"But you want to see her everyday. Don't you?"

"I never said that!"

She grinned, "You act like a nerd whenever she's the subject. Not at all manly or like a delinquent at all. Are you sure you are one?"

"You want to check!" He raised his sleeve and showed his frightening wolf tattoo.

"Oh a tattoo. I have one too." She raised her skirt and showed a sparkly Sakura blossom on her thigh.

"W-why are you showing me…" He turned away quickly.

"What? Embarrassed?"

"I only have eyes for Daidouji's thighs…"

"And you have this because…" She raises a porn magazine.

"Why do you have that!" He grabs it and stuffs it into his desk.

"You dropped it this morning." She shrugged. She looked over at Eriol, "Hey. The boy with blue glasses and round hair, he's the class president, right?"

"Are you stupid? Duh. Why? Interested in him?"

"Yes."

"Ha. A stupid girl like you won't get the ugly 'Ice Prince'." He scoffed. Dumb girls, always going after him like flies…

"If he's ugly, why do you call him a prince?"

"That's what other people call him. I call him dick."

"But that's your name."

"You bitch! Wanna die!"

"Maybe. So, he's the class president…" She took out a notebook and began scribbling.

"What's so interesting about that bastard?" He grumbled.

"You're jealous he's better." She closed her notebook and pointed at Tomoyo, "She likes him too."

He growled, "No, she doesn't!"

"Okay. So you think she's interested in you?"

"Why not!"

"Let's see…delinquent. Violent. Profanity. Hits girls. Doesn't have six-packs. Ugly. You and that boy there are opposites."

"You bitch…" She points a finger at him.

"Profanity."

"What about you?" He grins, "You think you can catch his eye?"

"You think I can't?"

"Let's see…ugly. Bitch. Slut. Freak. Stupid. Idiotic…you and Tomoyo are complete opposites."

"He's interested in Tomoyo?"

"No! What the hell!"

"But you just said Tomoyo and I are opposites. That means his type is Tomoyo?"

"No! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Profanity."

"Agh!"

* * *

Eriol is washing his hands. Syaoran enters and scowls, giving Eriol the finger. Eriol smiles amusedly and leaves.

"F you!" Syaoran says while he's in the bathroom.

"Hirigizawa Eriol. Right?" Eriol looks up, a little surprised to see Sakura.

"Yes."

"I can call you Eriol, right?"

"No."

"Okay, Eriol. You are class president?"

"Yes. Don't call me Eriol."

"Okay…how do I start a club?"

"What? A club? Those submissions were made earlier. Now is too late."

"But I'm a new student."

"Join a club then." He tries to leave, but Sakura walks beside him.

"I want to start my own club. Who can I talk to?"

"Talk to the head of club activities. I doubt you'll be able to." Eriol tries to avoid her.

"Then can you help me?" She steps in front of him, stopping him.

"No." He turns around.

"Why not?" She catches up, "You're class president. Your duty is to help your fellow students."

"This I cannot help with. Besides, I am too busy."

"I'll treat you to dinner."

"No thank you."

"Movie."

"No thank you."

Sakura smiles slyly, "I can give you what you want."

"What would I want?"

Sakura is giving her dead-weasel grin. He grimaces.

"You know what it is. Do I have to say it?"

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you mean."

"I found this." She raises a book.

Eriol's eyes bulge.

"Yours? I thought so. Do you want it back? You can have it. But if I spread it around…"

Eriol bites his lip and snatches it back, "What do you want! Stealing! Blackmail! Despicable of you!"

"Oh, I only get what I want. And that is… a club."

* * *

N: Maybe some of you have just realized that I wrote all of these chapters in mostly first tense? Just adds to the strangeness. I really enjoyed this chapter! I found it absolutely hilarious, I can't imagine myself writing in this kind of odd, humorous style anymore!!

But the fart part gets to me every single time...hahahah! And I've read it at least a thousand times...! So please review and share with me what parts you enjoyed in this story...or maybe point out things that irked you. Yeah, my purpose is to be as wacky as possible. Or is it not wacky enough for people to realize that by now?

Next time, see how Sakura gets her club members in a warped, manipulative way!


End file.
